The present invention relates to water remediation.
For aquatic applications, algae blooms are one of the most common problems encountered by lake and pond owners. More than just aesthetically unappealing, certain forms of algae may harbor potentially toxic bacteria. Conventional ways of solving algae blooms are expensive and/or environmentally harmful as follows:
Mechanical intervention—Mechanical methods of algae control include removing blooms with a rake, seine, screen or other tool. While useful for quickly remediating harmful or invasive growths, mechanical controls do not address the underlying conditions that caused the problem. To address the underlying conditions, they must be used in conjunction with other methods.
Physical intervention—Some lakes and ponds are more prone to algae growth than others—factors such as aeration, light and nutrient content all affect whether or not algae will bloom. Adding an aerator or making other changes that promote these positive physical characteristics is one method of preventing algae outbreaks.
Biological intervention—Ponds and lakes are complex ecosystems. Under ideal conditions, they will attain a balance in which invasive algae growth is kept to a minimum. By introducing certain fish or insects into this ecosystem, we can help it attain a state of equilibrium that minimizes algae blooms naturally.
Material intervention—One of the most common methods utilized for controlling noxious algal blooms is with the use of algaecides. When utilized by a professional, algaecides can provide safe and effective management of harmful algae blooms. Out of balance populations of algae can be quickly brought under control when applications are conducted in a timely manner and under appropriate environmental conditions. Fish populations can benefit as well from improved spawning habitat and increased access to forage.